Missing
by TheGreatHetzer
Summary: Four kids have just had a chance meeting with death, but were they prepared for what followed? Certainly not. Missing is back! I have spent alot of time getting info for this, and here is my finished product! Read and review!
1. Decieved

**Yes, I decided to redo this. I'm fairly satisfied, and fell pretty good about it. Read the bottom of the fic for an explanation. **

* * *

><p>"Mom, please!" I yelled, trying to get my mom's attention. She simply shrugged me off and continued to talk on the phone. Why wouldn't she pay attention? I stopped trying, and sat down next to her.<p>

"Fine mom, just be here later today ok? No, I mean…" My mom kept talking on with my grandma, completely ignoring me. It made me upset, I hated it when she did that. I wanted to do something, I was bored. Freddy and the others were still singing down there, and all of my new friends were having fun.

"_Mom will kill me for this…" _I thought to myself. I got up, and slowly tiptoed through around the hall where she wouldn't notice. Finally, I was home free! I chuckled happily as I ran down the hallway, entering into a party room where Freddy was performing for a little girl slightly younger than me. She was probably 9, a year younger. I sat in the corner and watched with a smile as Freddy sang happy birthday to the girl, with Bonnie and Chica singing too.

"Let's sing it again kids!" Said Freddy in his usual happy voice. Everyone started to sing again, and Chica came in with a big cupcake for the girl. I smiled at how cute it was. This place was my favorite; I tried to convince my mom to come here every chance I had. This was the first time I had come in several weeks, which felt like an eternity to me.

"Happy birthday to yooooooooou!" Freddy finished. I couldn't help but giggle at that. I started to walk out of the room, when I bumped into something. I looked up to see a tall yellow bear looking down at me, holding a big birthday cake in his hands.

"Hiya kid! Wanna help me pass out some birthday cake?" He said. Could it be true? Golden Freddy really wanted… _my_ help? I jumped in excitement, happy that I was actually talking to Goldey.

"Yes sir, oh I would love to!" I said with a grin. Goldey patted me on the head gently, his paw feeling kind of warm. It felt good.

"Follow me!" He said enthusiastically. He then turned and walked out the door, me following closely behind him. We walked down the hallway into another party room, where two kids stood jumping for joy at the sight of the cake.

"Hey kid, help me give out the cake slices!" Goldey said. He bent down with the cake in hand, and I picked up the knife and cut the cake slice. I then handed it to the first kid, and then another slice to the second. They chomped down on the cake first thing, with smiles across their face.

"In a few minutes, you guys should head to the storage room! I've got a surprise for ya there!" He said, making our eyes widen.

"What kind of surprise?" Asked one kid.

"It's one I think you'll be dying to see!" He replied with a chuckle. He then walked out of the room, followed by me. We walked past the prize counter, and past the music box with the puppet. I could have sworn it was looking at me, like it saw something in me. It sent shivers down my spine. I looked back at Goldey, and kept on moving. We then walked into another party room, met with the same expressions. One of the two kids was a girl, the girl from earlier. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Want some cake?" I asked, Goldey kneeling down again for me. I cut a piece of cake, and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. I blushed a little bit. I then cut more cake, and handed it to the next kid. He was shy, and didn't say anything as he slowly took the cake. They both ate it up fast, and Goldey got back up.

"If you want an awesome surprise, head on down to the storage room!" He said. The girl nodded, but the other boy just stood there shyly. We then walked out of the room, where Goldey looked at me.

"What's you name kid?" He asked. I blushed a bit.

"J- Jonathan, Jonathan Moore." I said with a smile.

"Jonathan, I just want to thank you for helping me today. Come with me, let's go to the storage room for your surprise!" He said enthusiastically. I blushed, feeling good about helping. I felt like the surprise would be really exciting, and I couldn't wait to see it!

We walked down to the door of the storage room, and heard laughter inside. When I say walked, I really mean skipped.

"Come on Jonathan, let's go see your surprise!" He said. I jumped out of happiness, and ran inside with the others. Inside were the other 4 kids, all jumping around and playing together. A big box sat in the middle of the room, big enough to hold several people. It was wrapped in a big red ribbon, and I could only guess what was in it.

"Come on Mikey!" Said the girl, dragging her little brother out of the corner of the room. He pushed her away, and backed up right next to the door. He was really shy, that was certain. The door swung open, and Goldey walked in carrying what was left of the cake. I looked at him with a smile, and noticed Mikey slipping out the door secretly. I chuckled.

"Ok kids, I'm sure you've all had a good day today!" Goldey said, putting the cake down on the floor gently. The others cheered, and I joined in. I walked over to him, and stood at his legs looking up at him with a smile. He patted my head, and turned towards the door. He shut it, and made a *click* sound telling us that we were locked in. What was he doing?

"Unfortunately, that's coming to an end." He said, this time with a much different voice. We looked around at each other, confused.

"What are you doing Goldey?" I asked in a whisper. What he did next shocked us all. He opened a zipper on the back of the suit, and let it fall down to the floor. There stood a tall skinny man, dressed head to toe in a purple outfit.

"Sorry kids, but I'm not Freddy." He said, reaching down to the cake and pulling out the knife. H licked it clean, then walked towards one of the kids on the far side of the room.

"And now, for your surprise!" He said. I closed my eyes in fear, letting out a tear for how stupid I was. When I opened my eyes, a kid lay there on the floor, blood coming from his chest. I cried harder, backing up against the wall in fear. He then walked towards another kid, and I closed my eyes again. There was a muffled scream, and the little girl started running around the room in a panic. I tried to open the door, but didn't have the key. I looked back, and another child lay dead on the floor. I kept my eyes opened and watched as he stabbed the little girl in the chest. I closed my eyes and started to cry, knowing I was next.

"You know Jonny, you're a good kid." He said as he walked towards me slowly.

"Without you, none of this would have been possible. Unfortunately, I can't leave any witnesses. You know why, don't you?" He added, I closed my eyes, and my mind raced. I kept thinking about my mom, and how I should have listened. If I had just listened to her…

"Say bye-bye to mommy Jonny." The purple man said. I tensed up my muscles, and felt a sharp, cold pain in my gut. I let go of the door handle, and fell back on the floor in pain. I felt this warm, runny liquid on the floor, and everything started to turn dark. If I had just listened to mom… All I had to do was listen…

I closed my eyes and let out a tear, feeling the man grab me by the shirt and pull me over to the corner of the room. As I slowly bled out, I paid no attention to my surroundings. I kept hearing a voice in my head, a strangely soothing voice.

"_It's ok Jonny, you're a very brave little boy. Everything will be different soon, I promise…"_

With those thoughts in my head, the last thing I remember seeing was a black and white figure bend down in front of me, and rub its cold, white fingers across my forehead.

"_Oh, the joy of creation…"_

* * *

><p><strong>25-15-21 1-18-5 9-20-19 16-21-16-16-5-20-19 14-15-23<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so yes, I decided to change a good bit. This is mostly inspired by The Living Tombstone's new FNAF 2 song, "It's been so long." Yes, I made the characters younger. All of them range from 9-10, Jonathan being the oldest at 10. Tell me what you guys think of this version!<strong>


	2. Awake

**Hi again everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I recently caught a cold, so that has been quite a problem. I decided that I should just brace through it and continue anyway. As always, Read and Review! **

* * *

><p><em>I walked around with a smile, running into my mom's arms. She greeted me with her beautiful smile, and hugged me tightly. The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful day. The sun felt warm on my back, but my mom's arms were warmer. We held hands, and she spun me around in our backyard. She stopped spinning me<em>, _and we sat down. _

"_Hey, I'm off tomorrow for the whole day!" She said with her gorgeous smile._

"_Do you know what that means?" She asked. I knew exactly what she meant, and I smiled._

"_Are we going to Freddy's for lunch?" I asked, excited. She nodded, and I hugged her._

"_Thanks mom, you're the best!" I said, still giving her a bear hug. She knew exactly what I liked, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. _

"_Remember though, you never leave my sight. Ok?" She asked. I nodded and smiled, excited for the next day._

"_I promise I will mom." I said. She hugged me, and I hugged her back._

"_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, always remember that." _

* * *

><p>I was the first to wake up. The room was very dark, but I could somehow see rather well anyway. The room had somewhat of a green glare to it. I felt cold, but yet warm on the inside. It was a strange, yet uncomfortable feeling. It was like there was something inside, something mushy. I tried to get up, hearing the sound of scraping metal. I looked down, and fell back onto the floor in shock.<p>

"But… how…" I stuttered and stammered, unable to even speak a full sentence. My voice sounded different, almost robotic. My body was… well… not mine. My legs were cold and hard, metal. I rubbed my left hand over my chest, which was covered in red fur. My right hand was not a hand, but was a… pirate hook? Only then did it set in.

"I… died, didn't I? I died… and now I'm this… _thing_." I muttered to myself, halfway between sanity and a mental breakdown. I was dead, that was for sure. That was the only thing it could be. My gut, I remembered it… The knife, the man, the pain, I remembered it all. I was dead… I WAS DEAD! I covered my head with my arms, feeling the cold sensation of metal on metal. I fell over on the floor, and closed my eyes.

"_No… please no… oh God, help me… help me…" _I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't. I wasn't a person anymore; I'm just a lifeless robot. And the worst part was, it was all my fault. If I had just listened to my mom, if I had just followed her directions! And all these other kids, they're going to go through the same thing, the realization, and the pain. It was all my fault, all me. It's me… it was all me…

"Oh my head…" Said a voice from the other side of the room. I opened my eyes, and looked at the newcomer. It was bonnie, a very old version that is. I remembered it from when I was really young, back before this newer place. I used to go there all the time with my mom, I was so devastated when it closed. Those memories hurt, reminding me of my mom's warm smile. I shook it off, wanting to remove the thought from my head. The others started to wake up as well, Chica and Freddy.

"What… what happened to us?" Bonnie asked with a younger voice. I remembered it, he was the one who was with the other boy. They must have been good friends.

"E-Eric?" Freddy said, looking at the bunny. His voice was a new one to me, but was that of a boy. He was probably 10 like me. He then looked at himself in shock, if he still had a human face I'm sure it would have shown an expression of terror. I sat in the corner, hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"What… what happened to us? Why are we… like this?" Chica asked. I remembered that voice as well, the girl that smiled at me. She seemed so nice, none of them deserved this. They all looked around the room, nobody could answer that question. None of _us,_ that is.

"I can answer that." Said a voice, one I faintly recognized. We all looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. It sounded so young, but it wasn't robotic like ours. It sounded… different. A small figure stepped in the door, and we could barely see it.

"Who… who are you?" I asked. The figure simply giggled, and walked over to me. I recognized it now. It was the voice from before, the one that soothed me as I died. I remembered it well.

"I will answer the first question first." It said.

"You all lay there, dying, helpless to do anything. You were so full of sadness… anger… some of you, even _guilt._" I lowered my head at that. How did it know?

"So I gave you all a second chance at life. A chance to live on, and never to experience pain again. To never have to worry about being backstabbed, or betrayed. A chance for _revenge_." At that last word, it seemed like everyone in the room looked up. We all exchanged glances at each other, that word was something we all wanted.

"Revenge? As in, killing the guy who killed us?" Asked Bonnie. The figure nodded, making us all shiver a bit. We were going to… kill someone? It just didn't seem right.

"Who are you?" Asked Chica. The light suddenly flashed, revealing the figure's identity. It was the puppet, the one from the prize counter.

"I am the Marionette." It said.

"But… who are we? I mean, who is who?" Chica asked, looking around at each of us.

"I'm Katelyn, of course." She added.

"I'm Eric." Said Bonnie.

"I'm Trevor." Said Freddy. They all looked to me, and I hid my face.

"I… I'm Jonathan." I muttered. Eric got up, struggling to do so. He walked over to me loudly, he was obviously upset. He stood over me, his face was intimidating.

"You… you were with _him! _You brought him here! YOU HELPED HIM!" He yelled. He picked me up with his one arm, he was much stronger than me. I squirmed in the air, trying to escape his grasp.

"Please… let me go! I didn't mean for any of this!" I screamed, struggling to free myself. In my squirming, I cut a rip in Eric's body with my hook. He dropped me, I had clearly done some damage. Katelyn walked over and stood between us, breaking up the fight.

"STOP IT!" She yelled. Eric stopped, and backed up. We both looked at each other, with sorry expressions. Well, at least that's what it looked like.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this… I thought he was my friend…" I muttered.

"We all did, I know how you feel." Katelyn replied. I felt angry, angrier than I ever had before. I wanted the man responsible dead. I didn't know whether it was right, but I was going to do it no matter what.

"Well children, you will get your chance to make things up." The Marionette said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Trevor.

"The man who killed you comes back tonight. Tonight, you will get your revenge." It replied. Deep down inside, I smiled. I was already looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>9-13 3-15-13-13-9-14-7 6-15-18 25-15-21<strong>


	3. Revenge

**Hello, uh, hello? Oh hi there, welcome to chapter three! Most people don't last this long, uh, I guess I can consider you a loyal reader, uh, if you've lasted this long. Anyway, uh, just make it through the chapter, uh, and read and review! Uh, good night, and don't forget to wind up the music box!**

* * *

><p>The room was just as dark and dreary as it was before. The air inside felt heavy, as if gloom and sadness had a physical feeling. I sat in the dark corner alone, the others had already left. I didn't mind feeling alone, I still felt like I deserved it. Shame was a big part in it. No matter how much I thought and thought about what had happened, I just couldn't shake a feeling of guilt. It was unbearable. I could best liken it to having a long metal chain wrapped around me, unable to get up with the sheer amount of shame. The others were attempting to get the security guard, while I sat here and moped.<p>

The biggest dilemma I was facing though was a big moral decision. The man who killed us sat comfortably in his chair down the hallway, as the Marionette had told me. I was trying to decide whether or not to help the others. As much as I hated that sick man, it still felt wrong to kill him. I just couldn't decide. I would need help to make that decision. Thankfully, that was just what I got. I glanced at the door, to see a tall and slender figure standing there. It startled me somewhat, I was still getting used to it.

"Jonathan," The Marionette said as it walked over to me, "what is it child?" I looked down for several seconds before I replied.

"I just… I don't know whether to go out there or not. It feels wrong." I quietly muttered in reply. I looked up at it with my head still down, to see it sit down next to me. It put its cold hand on my shoulder, which was also cold.

"Jonathan, I can understand what you are feeling now. I can understand it, much has happened to you over the past few hours. For most, it would be too much to understand."

"But," The Marionette continued, "You have to consider something else. That man is vile, and will likely bring the same fate to many other children if he continues on in life. Do you remember how you felt when he hurt you? The pain and suffering? The _betrayal?_"

Those words brought the terrible last moments back to my mind. I remembered him killing the others, their screams, their suffering. Then the feeling of betrayal, someone I held so dear to my heart turning on me. I would have cried, but I had lost that ability. Instead, I had no choice but to let it build up inside, slowly turning to anger.

"Y-yes…" I weakly replied. The Marionette put its hands around my head and turned me to look at him, my eyes meeting its own.

"_Don't let anyone else have to feel that."_ Those words affected me. I couldn't stand by and let him do that to others. He had to be stopped. I had to _save them. _

"What… what can I do?" I asked, still somewhat timid.

"_THE SAME THING HE DID TO YOU."_ It replied. At that, the Marionette slowly got up, and walked out the door. I was again left alone in my thoughts. Everything it had said was right. I had to do something. I got up off the cold hard floor, and looked around the room. Our blood was still on the floor, though dried and black. I kept those thoughts in my mind as I continued out the door. The thoughts of suffering, pain, and betrayal. That was my fuel for the fire.

Out the door was a small hallway, with the bathrooms to my left and another hallway to my right. I stood at the edge of that hallway, not very stealthily. My metal skeleton clanked on the floor loudly, alerting everyone to my presence. I took a peek down the hallway, and saw the faintly lit room that was my goal. The figure sat down in his chair, head down in some sort of device. He looked around, occasionally wiping his forehead. I was able to see all the details with these new eyes. Every now and then he would look my way, flashing his light in my direction. I would duck back to avoid detection, and stay there for several seconds. I looked down towards the room to the stage, and noticed the camera in the corner.

He was watching me, probably scared like none other. I chuckled to myself, and it came out as somewhat of a pirate laugh. Interesting, but I liked it. Stepping out from the wall once more, I fully walked out into the hallway. He jerked his head up and flashed the light, his eyes widening. He yelled something I was raised not to repeat, and started flashing the light at me. It was very bright, and my vision temporarily blurred.

"Agh-" I muttered before shielding my eyes and heading out from the hallway again. The cycle continued for about 30 minutes, and occasionally I would see the others in the party rooms, trying their own way to get him. Each time they would get close he would duck into a small room behind him and lock the door, preventing them from getting him. They basically sat in their rooms, and waited for something to happen. It was left to me.

Finally, I got my chance. He turned to flash his light and check the hallway, only to hear a clicking sound. He was out of batteries. I chuckled, and walked out into the hallway. He was shaking his light trying to get it to work, when I got his attention. I walked slowly towards him, dragging my hook along the wall and scraping it. The others looked at me confused, as if they took me for a fool. I disregarded it.

"_You killed my friends, you killed me…. No one else." _I muttered to myself. I started to run, picking up speed. At the end of the hallway I leaped, while he stood there trying to get in the door. I landed on him, knocking him to the floor. He squirmed and tried to escape, but he wasn't going anywhere. I reared my hook in the air, and brought it down on him in full force. I stabbed him hard in the gut, where he stabbed me. He screamed in pain, echoing down the room. I yanked and pulled the hook, blood spattering out onto the floor. I then yanked the hook out, tearing off a bit of flesh and staining it red. I stood up, and looked down at my victim. He lay there motionless, bleeding out onto the floor. The others stood behind me, Katelyn even started to make gagging sounds.

"You… you killed him…" She said. I turned and looked at her. She looked away, unable to even look me in the eyes.

"Yes, I did." I muttered. I parted them, and walked back to the storage room. I felt satisfied. The Marionette was right. And guess what? I even enjoyed doing it.

* * *

><p><strong>10-15-14-1-20-8-1-14 9-19 14-15 13-15-18-5<strong>


End file.
